


Family first

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Commish cache [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Come Marking, Double Knotting, Double Penetration, Family Feels, Feeding, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Praise, Pregnancy, Pregnant Lance (Voltron), Pregnant Sex, Protective Keith (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rimming, Sex Toys, Spitroasting, Vibrators, protective alphas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Lance knew he was coming into heat, and he wants to have Shiro and Keith's babies.{{Another Tumblr comm}}





	1. Chapter 1

Lance squirms against his pile of pillows that he’s managed to steal from around the apartment. He was already hot, sweaty and sticky and he knew it was only going to get worse very soon. His gut felt like it was rolling, his thighs shook with each movement he made, and he could feel his muscles loosening up. They always did, his body would always start to calm down and loosen up every time he went into heat. It was just how it worked.

He knew it was coming up, the weird feeling of being sluggish and uncomfortable had been annoying him the last few days. He wasn’t expecting it so soon, but he’d been moving around the apartment when he’d started to feel even more on edge, and then he’d caught a whiff of Keith and Shiro’s scent from their clothing that he was putting away and that was it.

He’d collected up all the blankets and pillows he could find from all around the place and made himself a nest on the bed. Big enough for the three of them.

Lance bites into his bottom lip and squirms more as he lifts his head and looks over to the clock on the bedside drawers. An analogue alarm clock, because Shiro was like that and it had left a fond feeling in Lance’s chest when he’d said he was going to have one no matter what he and Keith said about it.

Speaking of Shiro and Keith, they should be walking through that door any second. The apartment was rank with the scent of his heat, and he knew the moment they opened that door, they’d be overwhelmed by it. He hadn’t been able to stop himself from grinding against the edges of the couch, counter and a few other items of furniture as he collected up his pillows. So, the smell was through everything, and he had the bedroom door wide open anyway so the smell would be coming from there.

He’d lost his jeans already before he climbed into bed because they were uncomfortable to be in. And his shirt was wrapped around his armpits as he lay face first against the bed, hips in the air. His thighs pressed together as he humps at the air, hand between his legs to grip his pulsing cock. He’s trying to be patient, just in case, there’s a delay in them getting home. Lance knows that if he tries to get off now before they get back, it’ll only get worse as his body craves for his alphas to come home.

But he can feel the slick starting to soak his underwear, and it smells so heavy and sweet and he knew this was going to happen. He’s been on suppressants for a long time, but he’d stopped taking them solely because he wanted to breed. He planned on surprising Shiro and Keith with it, because he knew they both wanted it as well. But since his body has been on them so long, his heat is so much stronger and mean and it’ll probably last most of the week, if not the whole thing because of how long he’s gone without one. And he knows he’ll be fertile enough that there’s no way he won’t get knocked up over the week.

He whimpers softly at the thought, hand pressing to his flat stomach. At least he hopes so, he wants it so bad, wants to carry Shiro and Keith’s babies so bad. His body produces another rush of slick, and Lance gives up on trying to wait.

He crawls up the bed and reaches over the edge, laying flat on his stomach so he can reach the drawers. He grinds down against the bed relentlessly, whimpering so pathetically he’d be embarrassed if the others were here, and if he wasn’t so worked up. His fingers brush over the dildo he’s trying to grab and grows frustrated when it’s just out of reach. He pulls himself up the bed further and manages to grab it. He pulls back, resuming his position with his ass in the air. He holds the dildo in front of his face and even though he doesn’t need to slick it up at all, he wraps his lips around it. He sucks it into his mouth, taking it down almost fully, sucking on it forcefully as he reaches back and pulls his underwear down his ass, enough to expose himself and that’s about it. The smell of his slick is even thicker, and he groans around the dildo before he pulls it from his mouth.

He reaches back and presses the flared head to his rim, and usually, he’d tease himself a little but today he really doesn’t feel like it as he pushes it inside him. His body is more than ready, taking it in like it’s nothing, so slick that there’s no burn and muscles loose so there’s no stretch. Lance lets out a small sigh that morphs into a groan as he tips his head back a little. His eyes are closed as he pushes the dildo all the way in, pressing the balls roughly against his ass. It’s not as thick as Shiro or Keith, but it’s got a little more length to it. It’s enough for right now.

Lance doesn’t hesitate to start slamming it into his body. Hard and fast and rough, making his toes curl and his back arch and he throws his head back as he cries out in pleasure. He doesn’t care how loud he is, doesn’t care who hears if anyone even does. It feels so good to be filled. He fucks himself hard and fast with the toy, angling it as best he can and it’s such a tease because he can’t reach his prostate properly from this angle. But he tries as hard as he can, trying to twist his wrist and get it to hit that glad head on. The light brush is too much of a tease, has him squirming and his thighs squeezing closed but it’s nowhere near enough.

He presses his cheek against the mattress, drooling into the sheets as he chases release like a dying man. His other hand strokes his cock so fast that his arm cramps, but he doesn’t stop. And he’s just a moaning and whimpering mess, trying so hard, his body begging, aching for it, begging for more, knowing the toy isn’t enough, isn’t the real deal and he sobs because he needs an alphas knot-

And the sound of the door opening has him crying out because thank god, they’re home, they’re home. It takes five seconds, Lance is still slamming the dildo into his body, counting it out in his head before Keith’s scent, nothing but lust and want and need and arousal hits him like a train and he whimpers pathetically and turns his head against the bed to look toward the door, Keith’s staring at him wide-eyed and looking out of breath as he watches Lance, able to see him all perfectly with him like this. And a moment later, Shiro’s there too and his scent is just as strong and Lance isn’t sure if he starts babbling coherent words or gibberish, hips jolting aggressively against the dildo plunging into his body.

Keith moves first, climbing onto the bed behind Lance, his hand grabbing hold of his hip in a biting grip. Lance whimpers, watches him as he grabs Lance’s wrist and takes the dildo from him. Lance’s hands both come up to fist the sheets between them, gripping painfully hard as he spreads his thighs.

“Fuck, look at you Lance, you’re fucking soaked,” Keith says it like he can’t believe he’s seeing it as he twists the dildo up more and starts fucking Lance with it.

The pace is brutal, and the angle is perfect, slamming right into his prostate. Lance screams, and his hips jolt away from the rough situation. It takes only a few seconds of the rough abuse before Lance is coming, crying out again as Keith milks his prostate through it. Keith pulls the dildo out almost aggressively, but it doesn’t even hurt before he leans in and his mouth is against Lance’s hole. Lance sobs weakly, biting into a pillow as Keith roughly fucks his tongue into him, flicks it around and eats up his slick before he pulls back, face wet with it and panting.

“You taste so good, baby.” Keith praises and finally, Shiro’s coming over and standing at the side of the bed, pulling his shirt off instantly. Lance just whimpers and reaches out for him.

“Please,” He’s not sure what he’s begging for, but he’s begging for it.

“Can you get some condoms?” Keith asks as he takes his own shirt off and starts working open his pants.

“No,” Lance cuts in, biting into his bottom lip, rolling it between his teeth for a moment before he turns his gaze to Keith because he knows he’s staring at him. “I… want you to breed me.”

And Lance sees the way Keith shivers, his eyes rolling shut as he lets out a breathy sigh. He meets Lance’s gaze again. “Are you sure?”

And all it takes is for Lance to nod and Keith’s pants are coming off and he’s pressing his hips against Lance’s ass, grinding against him. Shiro crawls onto the bed and he’s completely naked too and Lance moans softly, watching his cock, already mostly hard, bobbing between his legs as he moves. He pulls Lance up onto his hands and sits himself on his hunches in front of Lance. He leans down and kisses him, and Lance instantly works to deepen it, kissing roughly and forcefully and whimpering into it as Shiro easily dominates it.

Keith’s hands grip Lance’s hips and he presses his cock to Lance’s rim. With a slow thrust, he easily pushes right into Lance’s body. Lance pulls back from kissing Shiro, his body arching as he’s filled perfectly by Keith’s cock. And he’s never felt it like this, never felt it bare and it makes that swell in his chest feel even bigger and he can’t believe this is happening.

Shiro sits up straight and takes hold of his cock, stroking himself slowly. Lance watches him as Keith starts to move. His pace is rough but slow, slamming into Lance’s body, drawing back slowly, before pushing in hard again. And each push presses against his prostate, gliding fully and perfectly. Not enough to be overwhelming, but more than just a tease.

Shiro’s fingers tangle in Lance’s hair and he turns his head down toward his cock. Lance doesn’t hesitate to lip his lips part, his tongue slipping past his lips just slightly before Shiro guides his head down onto him. He pushes his cock into Lance’s mouth, and without even thinking about it, Lance tries to take him down to the base on the first try. He chokes, gags around Shiro’s length but Shiro’s pulling him back quickly. Keith laughs lightly, his hand coming up to run down the back of Lance’s neck and over his spine.

“Easy there, tiger,” Shiro chuckles, and he somehow makes it sound fonder than it should be. Lance just whines and opens his mouth again. “Eager, aren’t we?”

“You have no idea babe. You should feel how wet he is,” Keith groans, his hands coming to rest on the top of Lance’s ass, fingers turned in and down toward where he’s fucking into him as the heels of his palms push down against the round muscle and spread him open. “Feels like he’s already filled with someone’s come.”

Lance bites into his bottom lip and squirms, pushing his hips back against Keith to meet his thrusts. Shiro hums and runs his fingers through Lance’s hair, stroking him slowly. He holds his cock out for Lance again, this time using his hold on Lance’s hair to control the omegas movements. Lance takes him well, suckling softly on his length, tongue swirling around it, pressing into the slit when he pulls back. His cheeks hollow, trying to suck him in further but Shiro only fucks him at a shallow and slow pace.

Keith’s thrusts become faster, picking up as his breathing starts to become more laboured. It makes it harder for Lance to keep up sucking Shiro’s cock, makes him have to pull off to cry out in pleasure, moaning and gasping as he’s fucked properly. Shiro leans down to pepper kisses all over his face, palms framing him between them on his cheeks and Lance whimpers and reaches up to grab his wrist and draw his attention to him.

“W-want you too,” Lance whines and Shiro’s smile softens, thumbs rubbing against Lance’s skin as he kisses the tip of his nose.

“Don’t worry baby, you’ll have me, just be patient.”

“No, I want y-you both. Now,” Lance explains. He bites his own lip as he feels Keith’s movements start to slow again. Shiro looks up to meet Keith’s gaze.

“I think he can take it. He’s pretty loose.” Keith scoffs.

“But both our knots?” Shiro doesn’t look willing. Lance knows he just doesn’t want to hurt him, but it tugs at his chest.

Even though he knows there’s such a slim chance of them both knocking him up at once, he’d rather have it be fair, that they both had the chance than have to choose, even though he knows both of them will say they don’t mind who knocks him up.

“Please?” Lance asks and Keith has completely stopped moving now and it’s making the ache in his body return. “I promise I can take it.”

“If it even hurts a little with us both fucking you, we’re not going to knot you at the same time,” Keith tells him and Lance screws his eyes shut.

“But I want you both to fill me, I want it to be fair,” Lance says, and he knows it sounds like he’s complaining, that’s because he kind of is, but he also doesn’t want to have to choose. Shiro sighs and meets Keith’s gaze again. Lance waits as they make their silent agreement. Shiro looks back to Lance and leans in to kiss his forehead.

“We’re going to go slow, okay?” Lance isn’t sure his body will be happy with that, but he nods anyway.

Keith moves back and slips out of Lance’s body and more slick runs down the backs of his thighs. Shiro lays back on the bed, moving the pillows around under his head and shoulders until he’s sat them comfortably enough. He rests himself back against them, almost like he’s boneless and holds his hand out for Lance. The omega doesn’t hesitate to crawl into Shiro’s lap. He sits on his waist instantly, grinding back against his alpha’s knot the moment that he’s sat on it. Shiro’s hands frame Lance’s face again and he pulls him down to kiss him once more. Lance’s palms press to Shiro’s chest to keep himself balanced.

Keith moves up behind him again, body pressing against the length of Lance’s back. His hands run lightly down his sides, almost ghosting over his skin as he traces the raises and dips of his ribs. His mouth presses to the base of Lance’s neck, tongue pressing firmly against his scent gland. Lance shivers at the contact, turning his head to allow better access to it. Keith nuzzles into it, nails biting into his flesh as he drowns in Lance’s sweet scent.

Shiro doesn’t move his hands, but he starts grinding his hips into Lance’s, cock sliding over Lance’s balls and against the cleft of his ass. Lance meets his movements, pressing down harder against him with each roll of his hips, rutting against the bulk of Shiro’s body. He feels out his muscle and his size and it makes his hole twitch and slick drips down onto Shiro and his body is more than ready, no matter what they think.

It’s Keith’s fingers to brush against his loose rim and take hold of Shiro’s cock. Lance breaks the kiss, panting heavily to get a look over his shoulder. Keith lines Shiro up, pressing the dead of his cock to Lance’s hole as his other hand comes up to Lance’s shoulder. And without much guidance, he lowers Lance onto Shiro’s cock. Lance takes him easily, seating himself fully on him instantly. Lance’s head rolls back, spine arching as he moans softly. His body craves the contact, craves the feeling of being full, and it’s enough to stop the ache in his muscles from his heat.

“Fuck, he’s so wet.” Shiro chuckles, his hands resting against Lance’s own chest now as the omega rocks back and forth on his cock.

“Told you,” Keith hums as he sits himself more comfortably on the bed behind them. His fingers turn as he twists his wrist, pressing them alongside Shiro’s cock.

Lance leans forward into Shiro more, knowing the angle will open him up as much as he possibly can be with Shiro’s cock filling him. Keith’s fingers, two of them, press against Lance’s rim, and as he rolls his hips down onto Shiro’s cock again, they slide inside. Lance squeezes his eyes closed and bites back a whimper. It doesn’t hurt, his body is too slick and loose. It’s a little uncomfortable, but the fact there’s no pain makes him move faster.

He rides Shiro’s cock like he always would, even as Keith’s fingers jab into him, rough and hard, working to stretch him open further.

By the time Keith’s squeezing a third finger in, Lance’s head is tipped forward, almost drooling as he pants and moans for more, more, more. Shiro’s hands are on either side of his neck, holding him steady, gaze burning into Lance’s face as he thrusts up into Lance’s slick heat. And then Keith’s curling his fingers, pressing roughly against his walls and Lance’s body recoils from the stimulation.

“Fuck Keith,” Lance cries out, hand coming to his cock to squeeze the base, but he’s coming all over Shiro’s body before he can stop it.

“Shit,” Shiro’s head rolls back as he bites his lip. His hands come to Lance’s hips to hold him still, his cock throbbing inside Lance’s clenching body and it takes every fibre in his body not to come. Keith curses softly, sounding breathless. He pushes up against Lance’s back and glances down at Shiro from over his shoulder as Lance trembles between them.

“We good?” He asks smugly and Shiro’s eyes meet his. He shakes his head and groans, hand falling over his eyes.

“He feels so good.” Shiro moans. “Hurry up before you don’t get a chance,”

Keith rolls his eyes but pulls his fingers back and pets Lance’s hip. Lance slowly lifts his head, hazy gaze meeting Keith’s over his shoulder. His cock still twitches in his hand, still hard and not at all ready to be done with. They all know he’s in the thick of his heat now, they can smell it.

“You ready?”

“Yeah, please, please Keith,” Lance whines, dropping forward into Shiro more like he’s trying to present himself better. Keith kisses his spine before he gets onto his knees and presses against Lance.

His cock is still wet from being inside Lance, and it slides over his ass, leaving a sticky mess behind on his skin. Not that Lance cares. Keith lines up, and Lance can feel how thick the head is against his stretched and abused rim, and he knows it’s not going to be great for the initial push, but he’s willing to take it.

The first push gives nothing, Lance has to take in slow breaths as Keith puts in the force needed and he’s able to slip the head inside. Lance whimpers, cutting off the noise by pressing his face into Shiro’s neck, irritating his scent gland by nibble on his skin. Shiro groans, hands coming up to grip Lance’s hair as his scent increases from the stimulation. Keith growls, leaning over Lance more to get closer to the source as he pushes completely into Lance.

It’s a tight fit, but it works, and Lance is slick enough, and his body is relaxed enough from his heat and his orgasm that it really doesn’t hurt. But he can feel the stretch, and he knows he’ll ache tomorrow for sure, but it will be worth it.

“God, Lance.” Shiro grunts, feeling the warmth and weight of Keith’s cock pressed completely against his own. Keith pushes up slightly, getting some space between himself and Lance to lower his gaze. He gives a small rock of his hips, pulling out barely a few inches before sliding back in.

“Yes, yes, please, oh God, yes, yes.” Lance chants, doesn’t stop chanting an endless string of it as Keith continues to give little rolls of his hips into Lance’s body.

“Fuck it’s so tight, feels so fucking good though.” Keith groans, leaning back over Lance’s body again.

Shiro meets his gaze, and he surges up as Keith presses Lance harder into Shiro’s body. Their kiss is a lot rougher than the ones they give Lance, but that’s what happens when two alphas meet in the middle. Keith draws blood first, splitting Shiro’s lip as he starts to thrust harder into Lance’s body. The scent of it has Lance shaking and whining, wanting to taste it.

When Keith pulls back, licking his lips with a smug smirk like he’s won something, Shiro reaches up and grips the back of his hair. He yanks Keith’s head back a little and surges up more and sinks his teeth into Keith’s own scent gland.

Keith cries out, nails biting into Lance’s hips. Shiro pulls back, blood lining his teeth and it’s a mess, it always ends up being like this with them. His smirk says it all, and Keith snarls lightly with the pain, blood oozing from the teeth marks. Lance cranes his neck, fingers closing around Shiro’s jaw as he kisses him, licking the taste of both their blood from his mouth.

Shiro’s hands join Keith’s on Lance’s hips and his feet press harder into the bed. He thrusts into Lance with the same force and speed that Keith’s built up to, even though their pace doesn’t match. Lance is reduced to nothing but a whimpering mess in no time, sandwiched between their bodies, begging and moaning incoherent words as his fingers claw at Shiro’s chest.

“Lance, fuck you’re incredible,” Keith praises, his head tipped forward, forehead almost pressed to Lance’s neck as he moves. He’s close, he can feel the heat building up in his gut, can feel the tells in his cock and his balls and he knows Lance will be able to take their knots, but it’s going to be a tight squeeze.

“Getting close?” Shiro asks, his voice as strained as it should be, hips pumping into lance’s body so hard he’s nearly bucking them both off him. And God, Keith will always envy Shiro’s strength as an alpha.

“You better be too.” Keith grunts, meeting his gaze again with a smirk.

“P-please,” Lance manages, his voice wrecked from all the nonsense that’s been pouring out of him. “Please, mark me, please.”

“Shit,” Keith curses under his breath, grabbing Lance by his throat. He turns his head back, causing Lance to whimper. He crashes his lips against Lance’s own, kissing him hard enough to bruise. Lance only whines, barely able to keep up with it.

The moment that Keith’s letting go of him, his mouth is against the base of his neck, nuzzling into his scent gland again. Shiro tips Lance’s head back, kissing a line down his throat, tongue pressing into his clavicle, licking over the spot before his teeth graze it.

“Are you sure?” Shiro manages to ask, even though Lance’s scent is almost overwhelming at this point and he’s so close to coming.

“Yes,” Lance begs.

Keith comes first, his hips stuttering as he feels his knot filling out, swelling inside Lance's body, pressing against his walls and Shiro’s cock, locking them together. His teeth sink into Lance’s skin, breaking it instantly. Lance’s eyes roll shut and he cries out. The stretch barely hurts compared to the burn on Keith’s fangs in his flesh, making him bleed so much it runs down his neck. And it’s all he’s ever wanted.

Shiro can barely keep thrusting from how little room to move he has now, but he gets there, only a moment later. His knot swells, pressing against Keith’s own and Lance feels the burn this time, feels as his body is forced to take it, forced to have that stretch as he’s pumped full of both their come. It’s warm and thick and he can feel it there’s that much inside him. Shiro bites into his collarbone, teeth splitting his skin and adding to the mess of blood running down Lance’s body. And without even touching himself, Lance comes, still crying out and moaning, screaming in a mix of pain and pleasure.

It feels like it lasts forever, being strung up there on that high before he crashes completely. It takes him a while to realise he whited out when he’s able to refocus. Keith’s kissing over the mark in his neck from his own teeth, mumbling low praise that Lance can barely hear over the racing of his own heart, his blood pumping through his ears too loud. He meets Shiro’s gaze and the alpha pull him in for a soft kiss.

He’s stretch and full and it feels incredible now that it doesn’t hurt. He sighs contently when Shiro pulls back. Keith turns his head lightly, kissing up the side of his throat before he kisses the corner of his mouth softly.

“You did so good baby, you’re so perfect for us,” Keith whispers.

“Our good omega,” Shiro adds, his fingers coming up to run lightly through Lance’s hair. “Such a good boy, filled with our babies.”

Lance whimpers softly, feeling his chest tighten as tears burn at his eyes. He ducks his head and nuzzles into Shiro’s neck, breathing in his strong scent as his lip trembles with the want to cry.

“Thank you,” He mumbles. “Thank you, alphas.”

Shiro smiles up at Keith who’s mostly laying across Lance’s back, unable to move. He leans in and kisses the base of Lance’s head.

“Anything for your perfect boy. We love you.”

“I love you too, I love you both so much.” Lance hiccups, his own smile breaking out across his face. Keith kisses his neck again before he pushes himself up, careful not to move too much so that he doesn’t hurt Lance.

“God, you’re a fucking mess babe.” He chuckles, taking in the blood still running down Lance’s skin, his own blood on his back that had dripped and smeared onto him from the bite Shiro had given him and the sweat all over his body.

“I feel like one,” Lance mumbles still pressed limply against Shiro’s body. “Feel so full.”

“Does it hurt?” Shiro asks and Keith rolls his eyes.

“There’s nothing we can do if it does big guy.” He reminds him. Lance scoffs and lifts his head. He presses a chaste kiss to Shiro’s chin.

“I’m fine. I’ve never felt better, honestly.” Lance admits, and he means it, no matter how sappy it is. Shiro cups his face again and kisses him once more.

“You’re gonna look so good carrying our pups,” Keith says as he lays across Lance’s back again.

Lance keens at the praise, feeling giddy and bubbly from the thought as he snuggles into Shiro’s body. The moment their knots die down, his heat will spike again. But that was okay. So long as he did end up pregnant by the end of this, he wasn’t going to complain. He smiles to himself and lets his eyes fall closed, the soft sounds of Keith and Shiro kissing more than enough to make him drift off for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance wasn’t sure when it was that he last moved, not that he was complaining about being able to just stay comfortably where he is. He had blankets and pillows bunched up around him, under his head and around his sides. It was like he was in a little cove of his own on their bed. He’s just woken up from a nap not that long ago, can still feel the tiredness in his bones as his droopy eyes try to focus on the TV in front of him. He’d lost track of what episode of his show he was up to, and he’ll probably have to rewatch the season at some point. But that was also okay.

The bed dips at his side and he turns his head slowly just as Keith leans into him. He closes his right eye just as Keith’s lips press to his browbone, the action catching his tired mind off guard. Lance tips his head back against his pillow and offers his alpha a soft smile.

“Sleep well?” Keith asks as he shuffles in closer to Lance’s side. His hand instantly comes to rest on the curve of Lance’s belly. And Lance’s hand moves to cover his the moment there’s contact.

“I think so.” Lance hums, though he lets his eyes fall shut again. Seven months along and he’s been struggling with having two emotions. Hunger and tiredness. And although hunger isn’t an emotion, it’s basically the only thing he feels while he’s awake.

Keith hums and leans into him again. He kisses over the mark Shiro had left in Lance’s neck. The omega sighs, feeling Keith’s body against his, lips on his mark relaxes his body even more. His other hand moves around Keith’s body and pulls him in closer, trying to nuzzle into him. Keith lifts his head and pecks Lance’s lips before he pushes himself up and sadly, away from Lance’s body. Lance pouts even as the alpha moves himself to sit in Lance’s lap, hands framing his belly. His thumbs rub into his sides as his gaze trails down Lance’s body. He smiles softly and curls into himself so he can kiss the top of Lance’s baby bump.

“You look so pretty Lance.” He praises. Lance bites into his lip and tries to ignore the praise as much as he can.

As much as it flatters him and makes him feel warm and giddy, it also makes him squirm. Which is a problem he’s been trying to avoid. His libido had been crazy the past few weeks. Almost as if he’s back in heat again, without actually being the case. It’s almost too easy to get him worked up.

Keith smirks at the obvious show of ignoring the statement Lance gives before he goes back to peppering his belly in kisses. His hands push up the hem of Lance’s shirt and fold it over his dump so that he can have that skin on skin contact. Keith had made it a habit to sleep almost curled around Lance’s belly like he’s protecting him, protecting them, his head level with Lance’s chest, while Shiro curls around Lance’s back and rests his hand on Lance’s stomach.

They didn’t know who’s it was, and they wouldn’t until the baby was born. But they knew it was a girl, and Lance hadn’t been able to hold back from sobbing when he found out. They were having a girl, and he knew the moment he could after recovering from having her, that he was going to make sure he was knocked up again. He wanted both of their kids so bad, and he wouldn’t care if his alphas gave him a little pack. He’d be happy, so long as he had his family, no matter how big it got.

“Shiro’s on his way.” Keith suddenly speaks up, lifting his gaze to offer Lance a soft smile. “He got you some donuts and Chinese. King prawn chow mien and lemon chicken with cashews.”

Lance makes a content noise, almost like he’s purring. His alphas were so good for him, he could ask for anything, and Lance knows they’d get it for him. He can feel Keith’s smile against his belly as he alpha shuffles down his body a little more. He grabs Lance’s thighs and spreads them slightly as he sits himself between them. “He might have gotten something else too, at my request.”

“Like what?” Lance asks, raising his eyebrow in curiosity. Keith shrugs and kisses just above Lance’s belly button that hasn’t popped outward yet, but he won’t be surprised if tomorrow he wakes up to find it has.

“You’ll have to wait and see darling.” Keith hums as his hands trail up Lance’s thighs. Lance bites into his bottom lip as Keith’s fingers dance along his sweatpants, moving up to the hem, dipping under the waistband. Lance swallows thickly, watching as he continues to pepper kisses on his skin as his fingers tease at pulling his pants down.

“Keith…” Lance murmurs, trying not to squirm. Keith’s gaze lifts again, and he looks up at his omega through his eyelashes.

“Yes, my gorgeous omega?” Keith asks and Lance groans. It was pathetic how good the praise got to him. Keith chuckles and kisses his belly again before he pulls back. “Look at you, such a pretty little thing, filled with our pup.”

And Lance whines, squirming because it really is his favourite thing, knowing that he’s carrying one of his alpha’s babies. His hips roll up into Keith’s hands, and he takes the chance to tug his pants down. Lance doesn’t even bother protesting, he knows Keith can smell how turned on he is already. Keith hums when he’s able to slide Lance’s underwear down too and he sees how wet Lance is.

“God, you look incredible baby.” Keith praises and he watches as Lance’s cock twitches. He smirks softly and chuckles, leaning in to kiss the bottom of his bellies curve.

“Alpha, please.” Lance sighs, trying not to beg too much. He won’t have to; Keith will give him what he wants.

“You’re so perfect darling, let me take care of you.” And then Keith’s finger is easily sliding into his body. And Lance sighs, and it’s honestly more than enough, just having Keith’s finger inside him is perfect.

Keith pushes himself up onto his knees as he slowly, softly presses his finger into Lance’s body. He leans over the omega, eyes trailing down his body, drinking in the sight of him. He holds himself over Lance and ducks his head to press a chaste kiss to his cheek. “So stunning.”

Lance sighs, moaning softly as his body reacts accordingly to Keith’s ministrations. His finger pushes into him at such a gentle pace, it’s nothing like the rough pounding Keith gives him when he’s fucking Lance into the bed. It’s nice, better than perfect. Not that he doesn’t like the roughness, but just for today, for right now, this is all he needs.

Lance gets lost in the slow, gentle feeling, as well as Keith’s lips moving over his throat and his shoulder, kissing across his skin. His cock is fully hard, pressed up against the underside of his belly and leaking. Keith hasn’t changed the pace or the action of his finger and yet it’s not at all bad. Lance can feel the pleasure building up in his body and he squirms against the intrusion.

He smells the food before he even smells Shiro’s scent. His eyes flutter open just as Keith pulls away from his throat, having left an array of hickeys across his skin. Shiro’s tongue darts out over his lips as he looks them over, gaze lingering on the slow push and pull of Keith’s finger moving inside Lance before he meets the younger alphas gaze.

“Couldn’t wait, could you?” He scoffs, giving a fond shake of his head as he moves into the room. The food smells incredible and Lance whines, watching Shiro set the bags on the dresser.

“I barely had to try, and he was already wet, babe.” Keith defends. Shiro hums softly from his spot and he’s too far away, Lance wants him on the bed with them. “Did you get what I asked for?”

Shiro grabs the smallest bag he’d had with him and pulls a box out, turning to look at them with a smug smirk. Lance tries to get a proper look at the box, but suddenly, Keith’s crooking his finger roughly into Lance’s body, pressing down against his prostate. Lance’s back arches as he cries out, eyes rolling closed as he throws his hand out and grips Keith’s arm roughly. Keith works a second finger into Lance’s body, the slide still easy and Lance whimpers pathetically.

“He’s definitely ready to take it,” Keith says as he pulls his fingers out. Lance takes in a shaky breath and looks back over to Shiro as he crawls onto the bed, opening the box.

“T-take what?” He asks. He finally gets a look at the box and lets out a soft moan at what he sees. His cock twitches against his belly and he bites into his bottom lip.

“Good thing it comes with batteries,” Shiro says around a chuckle, holding it up and showing it off. It’s a prostate vibrator, curved like a mix between a V and C shape and Lance knows it’s going to vibrate at both ends.

“Fuck,” Lance hisses, squirming more as he spreads his legs wider.

“But first,” Shiro says as he crawls over Lance’s body. He smiles down at the omega as he tips his head down and kisses him. It’s slow and soft, and Lance melts into the feel of it.

When he pulls back, Lance is panting softly, and his chest feels warm and full. Shiro pecks the corner of his mouth before he turns into Keith and gives him a kiss too, just as slow and soft. And Lance could watch them together for the rest of his life. Shiro settles himself between Lance’s thighs before he pulls away from Keith. He leans down into Lance’s body and kisses his belly.

“How’s our girl doing?” And Lance really wishes Shiro could wait for this conversation, but the soft smile on Shiro’s face and the love in his eyes has Lance’s heart melting.

“You missed her kicking a little earlier,” Keith says, his hand coming to rest against Lance’s belly again, rubbing against his skin. Shiro hums and nuzzles Lance’s belly before he sits up again and looks the omega over.

“You really are wet, baby.” He notes with a low rumble in his chest. Lance whines and spreads his legs further. Shiro dips two fingers into Lance’s body, pushing them in deep, pulling a gasp from him before he pulls out. He collects up the slick on his fingers and coats up the toy in his hand.

Lance watches with bated breath, his chest feeling tight with anticipation as Shiro slicks up the toy. The moment the soft plastic is against his rim, Lance’s eyes are sliding shut as he waits. It slides in, slow and easy, curving perfectly until it’s fully in and the tip is pressed against Lance’s prostate. And just as he thought, the other end curves right up against his perineum. Lance squirms and little at the feeling. It’s weird, but it’s not bad. It’s not like anything he’s ever felt before and he’s not sure about the feeling of it yet.

Keith’s hand trails down over the curve of his stomach and his fingers close around Lance’s cock. He gives a slow, firm stroke, just enough to get Lance whining as his head tilts to the side. His hand moves slowly like he’s trying to be careful or something. If Shiro wasn’t holding his hips down, Lance would be thrusting his hips up into Keith’s fist.

“How does it feel?” Shiro asks like he doesn’t know that having something even just resting against his prostate wouldn’t feel amazing. Lance tilts his head down and bites his bottom lip as he smirks up at the alpha.

“Is that it?” And of course, he knows it’s not. He knows it’s a vibrator, he’s just trying to tease, hoping that Shiro will take the chance to use that as a reason to turn it on and hopefully on a high setting.

Keith snorts as he leans in and his mouth closes over the mark in Lance’s neck, suckling lightly on it as he continues to slowly stroke Lance’s cock. It makes Lance squirm more, and the movement has the vibrator pressing against his prostate harder. Shiro runs his hands over Lance’s thighs, up to his waist and down to his knees, turning toward the inside before his hand is back on the toy again.

“You’re such a little shit when you know you can get what you want,” Shiro notes. Lance swipes his tongue over his bottom lip before they part as he goes to speak. And Shiro takes that moment to turn on the vibrator. It’s instantly stimulating him, both inside and out and Lance’s back arches off the bed as he gasps sharply.

“Oh,” Lance whines, and it’s not even on high, it’s just a low thrum against his prostate and it has his cock leaking and his hole clenching, slick dripping down the cleft of his ass. Shiro chuckles and his finger chases the slick, collecting it up and circling it around his rim, against the toy inside him.

“Better?” Shiro asks teasingly. Lance only whimpers, hips rolling down against the toy almost desperately. Keith’s hand strokes his cock faster, mouth coming away from his neck so that he can watch his face.

“He’s already so worked up,” Keith notes, biting into his bottom lip as he watches Lance’s face. His head tipped back, eyes closed as he moves between the toy and his alphas hand.

“Only because you couldn’t wait for me to get home,” Shiro says. He pushes up and holds himself over Lance’s form, looking him over like Keith has been.

“He just smells so fucking good when he’s wet.” Keith groans, his fist squeezing around the base of Lance’s cock. Lance whines and opens his eyes, looking up at his alphas. His hands reach out for them, grabbing hold of Keith’s knee and gripping Shiro’s wrist.

“He always smells good. Always looks amazing too.” Shiro hums before he leans down and kisses Lance.

The omega pushes into him, whole body lifting a little to press against Shiro’s solid form. His hand slides up Shiro’s arm and over his neck, gripping the back of his hair. Shiro grinds into him in return, trapping Keith’s hand between their bodies, making it hard for him to keep up his movements. But he still works him, still strokes when he can between their bodies, and it has Lance whimpering and squirming even more.

Shiro pulls back completely and sits up between Lance’s thighs again. His cock strains in his pants and he knows that Keith’s in the same boat. But this isn’t about them, and they’ve been pretty good at making sure to remember that. This is about Lance because Lance is carrying their baby, Lance is their omega and he deserves to be pampered, treated and spoiled.

Shiro lowers his hand between Lance’s thighs, down into the cleft of his ass and he grabs hold of the vibe inside Lance. He twists it a little, moving it side to side to get Lance gasping. He smirks, watching Lance’s cock leaking against Keith’s fist. He presses the toy harder into Lance’s body and watches as he tilts his head back more, pushing his belly out. He looks stunning. Shiro clicks the button on the vibrator and hears it pick up in speed, vibrating harder and faster against Lance’s prostate.

“Shiro,” Lance whines, almost like he’s complaining as he rolls his hips back into the vibrations.

“You’re such a good boy Lance, our perfect omega.” Shiro praises and Lance whimpers, body spasming.

“He’s leaking so much,” Keith mumbles in awe, thumb brushing over the weeping slit of Lance’s cock and still more pre-come drips onto his belly.

“Make him come,” And it’s not quite an order, but with how low Shiro’s voice is, it could almost be. And Keith listens, stroking Lance’s cock faster, wrist twisting with the movements. Shiro crowds over Lance’s body again, one hand against the side of his belly as he leans in to nibble lightly at Lance’s neck.

Lance’s breathing picks up, panting harshly as his body starts shaking beneath Shiro’s. His hand comes up to grab at the back of the alpha’s head, unable to grasp the shaved strands of his hair, scratching at his scalp when he tries to. Shiro’s mouth presses harder against Lance’s neck, teeth grazing and nipping, and the sting is minimal, but it still has Lance feeling like he’s going insane. And the press of vibrations surging through his body, inside him and around him, Keith’s hand tightening around his cock, moving perfectly and he feels like he’s overstimulated like he’s already had his brains fucked out.

He lets out a pathetic whimper, something low and small and weak. Shiro groans and his hips press down into Lance’s body, grinding against his thigh as his teeth close over Lance’s neck. And the whine Lance lets out is louder, higher pitched and he hears Keith growl, hears the scratch of his nails against his covered thigh, digging in hard and his fist works faster over Lance’s cock and he’s done. He barely lets out more than a whimper, a sob and a tiny moan as his hips follow the movement of Keith’s fist, trying to fuck himself back onto the toy Shiro holds firmly against him, grinding it down, twisting it just enough to be noticeable. Shiro’s teeth break his skin as his cock spurts over his body, painting up his stomach, come smearing onto Shiro’s shirt.

Lance whimpers and Shiro gets the hint and turns the vibrator off. Keith strokes him slowly until he’s milked him dry. And when Shiro pulls away from Lance’s neck, blood smeared on his lips and lining his teeth, Keith growls lowly again. Shiro turns to him, and without any hesitation, pulls Keith into him and Lance watches as Keith licks his blood from Shiro’s mouth.

Shiro slowly pulls the vibe from Lance’s body, groaning as slick almost gushes out of his body now that there’s nothing keeping it inside. Lance can feel it dripping from his body and his head rolls back a little. Keith cleans up the mess on his belly before he drops down against Lance’s side, letting out a heavy sigh. Lance swallows and turns his head toward him. He can smell them, can smell how worked up they are, and with the way Keith’s chest heaves, he looks like barely any contact to his cock would make him come.

“What about you?” Lance asks and it’s a question for both of them. Keith’s mouth turns up in a smirk, but he doesn’t move. Shiro finishes cleaning Lance up before he leans over him. Licking over the wound in his neck, cleaning up the blood and making Lance hiss at the sting.

“It’s not about us,” Shiro says before he pushes himself away from Lance again. Lance makes a low noise and pushes himself up on the bed more, leaning back against the headboard. He watches Shiro crawl out of bed and head out of the room for a moment. Keith rolls over onto his stomach and looks up at Lance, still his that smirk on his lips.

“You can worry about us tonight.” He says before he nuzzles into the side of Lance’s belly. “So, what did you think of it?”

Lance rolls his eyes and tips his head back against the wall as he lifts his hand to rub over the swell of his stomach. “What do you think?”

Keith chuckles and pushes himself up as well. And Lance can still smell him and it does get to him a little, but he tries his best to ignore it for now. Keith shuffles to the side of the bed and grabs some food from the bag and Lance had almost forgotten about it. But the smell picks up when Keith opens up the container and he remembers just how hungry he actually is. Keith sets about mixing Lance’s chicken in with his chow mien as he moves back to sit in front of Lance again. And the moment Keith’s collecting some of it up on a fork and holding it up, the omega is rolling his eyes again.

“I can feed myself.”

“Shut up and open your mouth.” Keith huffs, holding the food out toward him.

“Those are contradicting statements, Keith,” Lance notes, even though he does listen. Keith just shakes his head and feeds him the food. Lance groans softly at the taste, eyes sliding shut.

He’ll admit, being fed by an alpha was probably better than he wanted to voice out loud. That didn’t mean they had to keep feeding him. But that was how things were now; Shiro and Keith wanted to spoil him, wanted to treat him and pamper him in all the ways they could, and this was one of them. Lance didn’t really mind, but it still was a little embarrassing knowing they thought they had to feed him. Lance knew it would fade slowly, and he was okay with that too. He was okay with his mates treating him.

When he opens his eyes again as he swallows, he meets Keith’s gaze and his stomach rolls a little. Keith’s gaze is soft and no other would but loving could describe the look in his eye. Lance licks his lips, and Keith exhales like he’d been holding his breath. He leans in and kisses Lance, gentle and chaste. And when he pulls back, his gaze lowers to Lance’s swollen belly, his free hand coming to rub the side of it.

“I love you, Lance.” And it isn’t the first, and it won’t be the last time Keith says it, but it’s the way he voices it, the tone of his voice that makes Lance’s heart flutter and squeeze. He wets his lips again and fails to bite back his fond smile.

“I love you too.”

Keith moves in to kiss him again, more like a peck to the lips, something with less feeling to it now but still soft. He sits back again and goes back to feeding Lance. Moments like that, when Keith isn’t letting anything stand between them, nothing guarding his feelings are starting to become more frequent, and Lance loves the idea that Keith’s breaking down that rough shell of him, for them. Or that they’re helping him take it down now that he has something he knows he won’t lose.

Shiro comes back into the room with drinks for them not a few moments later. “You’re really bad at waiting.” He notes and Keith shrugs his shoulder, smug smirk returning to his lips.

“I have an omega to look after, that’s all.” And it’s a little taunting and teasing but it’s nothing serious. Which had been a concern in the very beginning of their relationship. Because two alphas can coexist easily when an omega isn’t involved, and Lance had worried that despite how close they are, getting himself in the mix was going to ruin that for the alphas. It seems that they’ve only grown closer, somehow, and Lance is more than relieved.

“You’re a shithead,” Shiro says as he crawls back into their bed now that he’s sat down their drinks. He moves behind Keith and jabs his fingers into Keith’s sides as he tilts his head to press his mouth against the side of Keith’s throat. Keith squirms in the hold, making a strangled noise as the bigger alpha tickles him.

“Don’t. If I make a mess in bed, you’ll blame it on me.” Keith complains, trying to hold back from laughing as he shoves his elbow back into Shiro’s gut. Shiro chuckles and tilts his head further to kiss up the column of Keith’s throat as his hands come to rest on his hips. Keith still tries to wriggle away from the contact a little, huffing out a breath.

He meets Lance’s gaze again and the omega knows the smile on his face is fond and full of love and admiration. He was lucky, he knew that more than anything that he was lucky to have Shiro and Keith in his life, that they were his alphas. That they were mated. The thought still gives him butterflies.

“What’s that look for?” Keith asks even though he knows. They all do and Lance can see the smile on Shiro’s lips even though it’s pressed into the side of Keith’s neck as he snakes his arms around Keith’s waist and settles himself comfortably at Keith’s back.

“Nothing,” Lance hums as Keith offers him more food that he happily takes so that he doesn’t have to say anything else. Keith hums like he’s bullshitting and Shiro pressed another firm kiss to Keith’s neck before he reaches over for the rest of the food.

“You gonna feed me?” Keith asks and Shiro clicks his tongue.

“I guess I have to,” Shiro says and holds up a piece of pork before he’s even mixed it into the sauce. Keith’s tongue slide from his lips as he opens his mouth, in that obnoxious way he does sometimes as Shiro presses the food into his mouth.

And this was all that Lance needed. If this was what his life held for him, he’d be happy. He rubs his hand against the side of his belly, feeling the soft nudge of a kick against the ball of his palm. Knowing he’d have kids to share this with too, it was more than perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) to request your own comm ;)

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) to request your own comm ;)


End file.
